


Breaking a Habit

by Leryline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rimming, bangin hot sin, tendou teases a lot, ushi is a dom, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leryline/pseuds/Leryline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou Satori is the kind of person who steals all the blankets and keeps them to himself.</p><p>Ushijima has devised a way to stop this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking a Habit

**Author's Note:**

> for mariah, my ushiten fuckr, my spouse, my inspiration

“Satori!” Ushijima’s mother threw open the shōji screen door, clasping her hands together in delight. She was a short woman in comparison to her son - though, indeed, still taller than most women in the neighbourhood - but she had the same solid features and dark hair cut into a sleek bob. She was a pretty woman, and Tendou liked her as any boy would like an aunty, or the mother of a friend. He grinned at her and kissed her cheek before removing his shoes and going inside.

“Where is your troublesome son?” he asked amusedly, wandering into the house with his bag still slung over his shoulder. “In his room?”

“Oh, no, dear. We’re getting some things fixed up there. I mean, you can look, but if I were you I’d check the garden, first. He likes to spend time out there sometimes.”

The Ushijima household was a very old and very large one. It was traditional, with deep curling eaves and black roof tiles that simmered in the sun, meticulously clean tatami mats and traditional calligraphy scrolls hanging from the walls. The ceilings were low in some rooms and high in others, the wood structuring exposed. It was a pleasant house, cool and airy in summer but warm and cozy in winter. Wooden wind chimes sung somewhere in the distance; Tendou wandered out onto the veranda that looked out into the back yard, a maze of perfectly-kept lawn and ornamental gardens and raked white sand arranged into perfect rectangles. Tendou cupped a hand to his mouth. “Wakatoshi!”

It wasn’t Ushijima that came running. It was Yoshio, Ushijima’s erratic young Shiba Inu who went absolutely wild every time Tendou showed himself. Dropping his bag, Tendou made to pet the dog, scratching his long fingers behind Yoshio’s ears. Soon enough Ushijima came into sight, accompanied by Mamoru, his huge old Tosa Inu. Mamoru was an old dog with a failing liver who had one of the most calming and gentle dispositions Tendou had ever seen in a dog. He loved them both, and so did Ushijima. He’d had them since he was a child.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

Tendou grinned up against the sun. “Do I ever?”

 

Tendou did, admittedly, make a habit of showing up at Ushijima’s house uninvited. Ushijima’s mother never seemed to mind; she’d made it very clear that she loved Tendou to pieces and that he was always welcome in her household. He took advantage of that; spending time in a house like the Ushijima residence was an experience in itself. Everything was old or expensive or both - but Tendou was used to it. Plus, Ushijima’s mom was a great cook, just like her son.

“Wakatoshi, I’m bored,” he’d say as he flopped over Ushijima’s legs.

“Go home, then,” Ushijima would reply every time, without fail.

More often than not Tendou would stay over night. In fact, the family had invested in an easy-access futon for him. Usually Ushijima slept in his own bed with Tendou on the floor futon, but this time was different; due to reparations that were being done to the second storey of the house, Ushijima had been confined to one of the guest rooms on the ground floor. The room was large and spacious and had a screen wall that opened out onto the garden - something his old room didn’t have - and he had to sleep on a futon, so naturally Tendou was excited to find that he had to sleep beside his friend.

“Like lovers,” he’d teased, only to be disappointed when the only rise he got out of Ushijima was a sigh.

Sleeping beside Ushijima was one of Tendou’s favourite things to do. Ushijima was so different sleeping than awake; his face was softer, gentler, and while he still slept with a faint frown, he had the endearing habit of sighing in his sleep. Not that Tendou watched him sleeping. That would be creepy. But the way Ushijima scrunched up his nose when Tendou tickled it was kind of cute.

Ushijima, on the other hand, hated sleeping next to Tendou. Especially when the nights were cold, like this particular night happened to be.

Tendou, for all his redeeming qualities, was an unrelenting blanket-hogger.

Ushijima would wake up freezing because Tendou had dragged his blankets clean off his back and had wrapped them around himself to form some ridiculous cocoon. But Ushijima being Ushijima, of course, had found some kind of ultimatum. It was a trait all the Ushijimas had. Ushijima Wakatoshi exuded heat.

When he was smaller his mother called him a human space heater. Ushijima was warm. He rarely got cold, even when Tendou left him to freeze, and despite all the blankets wrapped around him, Tendou still gravitated towards the nearest heat source: usually Ushijima.

That night he felt the blankets slip away from him. Tendou mumbled beside him, voice muffled between the rustling of the blankets. When he tried to take them back he felt Tendou roll into his back, face pressed between Ushijima’s shoulder blades.

Tendou stirred a little while later. He pulled on the blankets, but when Ushijima didn’t give them to him he began to whine, kicking his feet against the back of Ushijima’s calves. “I’m so cold Wakatoshiii,” he keened, wriggling, but getting no rise out of the ace. Irritated, he huffed and pulled hard. Ushijima pulled back, and in a matter of seconds they were locked in a silent fight over who would get the blankets.

It didn’t last long.

Tendou found himself quite suddenly sitting astride Ushijima’s thighs; they were hard and muscled beneath him, and he found this new angle - looking down at Ushijima in almost complete darkness - to be rather interesting. The hand on his thigh was definitely a bonus. Tendou’s tongue snaked from between his lips, flicking against them. Ushijima was incredibly warm between his legs, and Tendou let his hands roam up almost instinctively, sliding over Ushijima’s abs and up over his torso. “Warm.”

But there was something else there. Something Tendou found infinitely appealing - he attributed it to the way Ushijima’s face looked so strong in the dim light. Or maybe it was how his other hand found Tendou’s other thigh, how the squeezed a little. It was probably a sign for him to get off, but Tendou was more than willing to entirely misinterpret the signal.

“Wakatoshi…” Tendou teased, shifting a little; he let his hips roll lazily and grinned when Ushijima’s eyes flickered shut for a moment. “You probably don’t get many chances to go out with girls, right? Or guys, or whatever…” He rolled his hips again, enjoying Ushijima’s reactions far too much to stop. He flinched when Ushijima’s hands tightened on his thighs, biting down on his tongue. “You’re cruel…”

“Why?” Oh - Tendou’s stomach clenched at the sound of Ushijima’s voice. It was so deep and almost breathless, rough and coarse from sleep. It was mouth-watering. Tendou leaned further over him, dipping his hands to slide them up beneath Ushijima’s shirt.

“You make me wanna do bad things~” Tendou dropped his body close to Ushijima’s, catching the ace’s lower lip between his teeth. “Bad things that good boys like you don’t do.”

Ushijima didn’t reply. He didn’t move, not for a few seconds, at least. But then - his hand shot up and gripped Tendou’s jaw, forcing him up into a sitting position as Ushijima rose too. Tendou slid into his captain’s lap, already feeling heat pooling in his stomach. He let out a giggle, which was all he really had time for before Ushijima’s tongue bullied past his teeth and suddenly he was being kissed deeper than he had been for a long, long time.

Tendou moaned, but whatever sound he made was swallowed instantly. Ushijima’s hands were at his back, nails raking up his back and twisting in his hair, pulling it. When he pulled away and his vision cleared he looked at Ushijima, eyes blown insatiably wide with lust, lips red and flushed. _How irresistible._

Tendou had never heard Ushijima moan before. He’d never even thought about it, but, oh - the sounds Ushijima was making when Tendou’s hands found their way into his clothes was music to his ears.

He left a number of indents in Ushijima’s skin from where his teeth had bitten a little too hard, and each time Ushijima’s lips parted in a moan, or some deep throaty growl.

Tendou came to the sudden realisation that he didn’t need to hog the blankets anymore. Not with Ushijima’s body pinning him to the ground, not with one of his captain’s broad hands sliding between his thighs. Tendou ground down on the ridge of Ushijima’s hands, a high nervous giggle leaving his lips again. He bowed his back teasingly, grinding the curve of his ass against Ushijima’s groin.

“You like to tease, Satori,” Ushijima snarled in his ear, and Tendou knew immediately that something had shifted. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the same dark, foreboding expression Ushijima wore when he was on the verge of ruining another team on the court. _He’s going to ruin me… he’s going to ruin me, now._ The thought excited him so much his hands began to shake.

Ushijima gripped Tendou’s hip, almost tearing his clothes clean from his body. He fisted a hand in Tendou’s hair, pushing his face down into the futon and elevating his hips with the other. Ushijima slid down until he had Tendou’s thighs in his hand and he lowers his face until his teeth graze his skin.

And so he found himself pressed against the futon, Ushijima’s tongue stretching him open in preparation for something even bigger - it was hot and wet and debauched and Ushijima’s mother was sleeping in the next room, so Tendou had to bite into the pillow to silence himself.

“Wakatoshi -,” Tendou ground his hips back against Ushijima’s face, letting out another giddy giggle as he felt Ushijima’s tongue reach even deeper inside him. “Are you gonna fuck me or what…?” He wriggled his hips a little bit, managing a slack, cheeky grin. He tried to ignore the trembling in his knees.

Tendou was familiar with the sight of Ushijima on the court. It excited him; when he saw the thunder in Ushijima’s eyes and the sheer brute force of his body, the muscle, the sinew, all shined with glistening sweat, Tendou’s heart would hammer in his throat and his body would contract in a way that he never felt otherwise. To see Ushijima angry, to see him play so violently - it excited him, and more than once he found himself craving to feel the full force of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s power.

He felt Ushijima’s broad hand on the curve of his ass, one thumb stretching out his hole. Ushijima made no sound and seemed content with silently surveying the planes of Tendou’s body. There was an itch inside Tendou - after every game he felt the same little twinge deep inside him - that he could never scratch himself. But the turgid line of Ushijima’s cock pressed against the dip of his ass looked like it would hit the spot. That, and more.

Ushijima, to his credit, started out slow. Forever a perfectionist, he watched Tendou closely, and not a single shiver or tremble went unnoticed; each facial expression was catalogued and used by Ushijima to direct his body and press the head of his cock against Tendou's entrance. But Tendou wasn’t a patient person. He didn’t _want_ Ushijima to be gentle. So he looked over his shoulder and fixed Ushijima with a very particular, provocative stare.

The drop was like someone had punched him in the gut. Ushijima’s weight had been riding on a string; he’d been so intent on keeping his weight balanced that Tendou had felt barely any force behind the initial penetration. He didn’t like that at all. Now, though - now he wheezed as the breath was knocked clean out of him, his insides screwing together in a tight bliss. _Wakatoshi is inside me, he’s inside me, it’s so good -_

The next thing he realised was Ushijima beginning to move. Oh, he’d realised what Tendou wanted - but he was no good at it. He was still sleepy, perhaps, or maybe he was just nervous about potentially injuring a teammate - either way, Tendou was having none of it. He reached back, lifting himself (as best he could with numb knees) and pushing Ushijima down onto his back. They found themselves in a similar position as before, but this time Tendou was seated fully on his captain’s thick, heavy dick. And it felt incredible.

“Wakatoshi,” he moaned breathlessly as he lifted himself, thighs flexing, then dropped himself back down at just the right angle to send the swollen head of Ushijima’s cock grinding over his prostate. “F-fuck -,”

He was only vaguely aware of Ushijima’s hand crawling up his body, moving to tug harshly on a nipple. Tendou’s body pitched forwards, his hands catching his fall on either side of Ushijima’s head. With one hand assaulting Tendou’s chest, his other gripping Tendou’s hip hard enough to bruise, Ushijima began to take charge again, snapping his hips up again and again and again.

Tendou’s eyes cracked open; they were bleary with tears of pleasure, each sharp thrust spreading him and filling him until he felt like he was about to be sick (in the best way possible, of course), bruising against his prostate more times than he could count. It was an assault on his body, each muscle screaming with pleasure, his body writhing and perspiring until he felt like nothing more than a slippery, open nerve at the mercy of Ushijima’s fingers. Ushijima’s eyes were black as coal, not once leaving Tendou’s as he fucked him. His expression was sharp and creased , like a sheet of artfully folded paper, and was contorted into an expression so brutal that a shiver tore up Tendou’s spine. He felt like a piece of meat, objectified, controlled. And it made him want to scream with pleasure.

"W-Wakatoshi, what a b-brute... using m-me like a piece of meat..." Tendou's voice broke off, snapping suddenly into a high moan that was immediately stifled by Ushijima's thick, calloused fingers pushing their way past Tendou's teeth, right until they hit the back of his throat. After all, they weren’t alone, and discovery would be disastrous. But Tendou, with his keening and whining, wasn’t so easily silenced. Only when Ushijima threatened to not let him come did he make a real effort to keep quiet.

“Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi, I love it -,” Tendou drooled against the captain’s fingers, words slurred, eyes rolling. Ushijima’s pace was unrelenting, giving Tendou absolutely no respite even though he’d come about two times already (or maybe three - he couldn’t remember, not when it felt like his brain was being fucked out through his ears). His mouth was slack and his entire body felt like it was falling apart, a flower collapsing petal by petal. The sounds that came from his mouth were almost inhuman: even he couldn’t quite recognise himself, though he really was trying to keep quiet. Keeping quiet was hard to do with someone like Ushijima Wakatoshi powering between his thighs, though. “Fuck me more, fuck me more, it’s so good - !”

Ushijima’s nails scraped up Tendou’s back, his sharp, jarring thrusts suddenly becoming deeper and more rolling. Ushijima was rolling his hips; the drawback wasn’t as far as before and the strokes against Tendou’s prostate were even harder. He gurgled against Ushijima’s fingers as the ace began to mouth at his neck, kissing and biting and sucking until the skin tingled. It felt unbearably good - Tendou had come so many times already, but he could come again and again, he knew he could.

He moaned Ushijima’s name again, feeling the ace’s thrusts slow even more and grow sporadic; they lost their rhythm and Tendou knew immediately that Ushijima was close to coming.

“Satori,” Ushijima snarled against Tendou’s ear, his voice dark and violent and full of thunder. Tendou was seized by an uncontrollable tremor that tore through him and rattled each bone in his body, and he was coming again, their bodies growing sticky. Tendou was shivering and shaking as Ushijima continued to fuck him, each pore of skin oversensitive and thirsting for touch. And then Ushijima was coming, holding himself impossibly deep inside Tendou and filling him up with his come until Tendou felt full - it was a strange feeling, but not entirely unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all, really.

Tendou discovered that Ushijima was gentle after sex. That he was a cuddler (which amused Tendou a lot); he supervised Tendou as he lay there twitching, come dripping from his fucked-open body, tears still in his eyes and his entire body drenched in blissful sweat. When Tendou had managed to gather his wits about him he snuck off to the bathroom to clean himself up, supporting himself only just on wobbly legs. When he got back to the bedroom he sank back down next to Ushijima, giving him a short, sloppy blowjob (just to clean off any mess, Tendou had said, but he’d really just wanted to feel Ushijima’s cock in his throat) before snuggling into Ushijima’s side and sighing once, heavy and content.

He was surprised when Ushijima’s hand wove into his hair and rubbed comforting circles into his scalp. Even though Tendou was half asleep by that point he still heard Ushijima mumble about his likeness to Yoshio when he was a puppy - affectionate, soft, warm. Tendou’s body ached and he knew his ass would hurt like anything in the morning, but at that moment, tucked so securely into Ushijima’s side, he didn’t really care.

And that was how Ushijima found the solution to Tendou’s blanket-hogging tendencies: if he fucked him hard enough, he’d sleep like the dead.


End file.
